Apocalypse
by otakufangirl5925
Summary: When three friends, Sky, Ty and Jason, finds a mysterious rock and gets transported to... The past? Future? Or maybe another dimension? This new world is much less forgiving. Every day becomes a fight for survival. Will they make it back to their world? Or become one with the... Apocalypse (Includes 'old' Team Crafted/ Not set in Minecraft). On hiatus.
1. New World

**Note for this fanfic: This is set in a world where it is real life. But this 'real life' will follow some Minecraft mechanics like how mobs will act but the YouTubers/ characters in this story will be different ages(this is explained as part of the plot). ****I hope that I didn't make this too confusing, if you start reading, you should get what I mean. The people in this story won't know each other, unless the plot says so . Anyway... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New World<span>

Fire glowed, reducing almost everything to ashes. Sky stood in the middle of the road, his sunglasses abandoned on the ground before him. The next thing he knew was the force of his body being tackled backwards, some unrecognisable being was clawing at his face. He couldn't breath, he tried to scream but nothing came out. It was then that Sky realised he could not hear anything.

"...Ky...Up...Sky! Get UP!" All of Sky's senses came back in a flash. Calming down, he saw that he somehow found his way into the pillow case and that he was subconsciously scratching at his face to get it off. "SKY! If you take any longer the bus is gonna leave!" He looked out the window, looking back again, his vision was block by the scowling face of his older sister. "Gah! Get away Alex," Sky attempted to punch his sister but missed and fell face first onto the ground.

"Owww," Sky massaged his forehead, "then get out, I'm changing." Making a final taunting gesture, Alex left, her hair was done up in such a way that it reminded Sky of a certain hated creature. The honk of the bus stopped Sky's train of thought, "Dammit, why didn't she wake me up earlier," swallowing a curse, Sky got dressed.

* * *

><p>Once again, Sky had to cycle to school. Throwing his bike aside, Sky made his way to his first lesson. Getting to the classroom was easy enough, but getting in was another problem. He was in enough trouble already last month for trying to climb in through the window. Random seating meant that he sat on the other side of the room, furthest away from the door, so he had to walk across the classroom. Sky's hand went from knocking the door to grasping the handle, until he had a sudden break-through.<p>

Sky gently opened the door to make sure it won't make a sound, walking backwards towards his seat, Sky pretended to be walking out of the room. The teacher turned around from writing a crazy math equation on the board, Sky saw this and lunged forwards but stopped halfway. "And where might you be off to? Get back in your seat!" The teacher jabbed a finger at Sky. The class held their laughter as Sky made his way to his seat next to one of his beast friend, Jason. "I can't believe that worked!" Jason was on the edge of bursting so he had to cover his mouth with his hands.

"If it wasn't for Alex waking me up so late... I wouldn't be so late," Sky took off his bag and started copying Jason's notes.

"You still coming to my birthday party?" Jason asked, "You do remember right?"

"Of course, I don't have THAT bad of a memory,"

"And get Ty to come as well, he doesn't seem-" Jason was cut off by the teacher slamming down a text book.

"Care to share what you are muttering about?" Both Sky and Jason stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p>It was a shame that Sky didn't have anymore lessons with Jason today. He didn't have any lessons with Ty at all either. It was also unfortunate that his teacher decided to keep him behind for a detention, which lasted almost an hour. "Geez, can my day get any worse?" Sky inspected the empty spot on the ground where his bike was. Bracing himself for a long walk, Sky stepped outside the school gates. Before he took more than five steps however, Sky saw a pair black and green headphones. walking closer, Sky found that it was the exact pair he gave Ty.<p>

Sky ran towards it and as he picked it up another hand snatched it away, "Hey- Oh Ty. How are you?" Ty's hair was always covering most of his face but today it seemed to cover a little more than just that. "Hello, I'm fine," obviously not fine,

Sky started his questions, "Did you get into another fight? You did, didn't you?"

"I said I'm fine," Ty was desperate to get away and the reason was clear.

"There you are!" Two seniors walked up to Sky and Ty. Despite being only a year younger, Ty and Sky were much shorter, only coming up to the collar bone of one senior.

"You better stay away," Sky threatened, he was kind of glad that he didn't wear his sunglasses today.

"What's little Sky doing? Listen we don't want trouble either, but lets be reasonable, your friend owes us a big debt and we just want that debt repaid," The shorter one said, walking closer to Sky.

Sky didn't know who they were but they knew him... A fact that didn't come as surprising anymore. Sky stood his ground, refusing to let them go near Ty.

A solid punch arrived on Sky's jaws. "If you don't get lost, i think you know what will happen." The second senior said...

* * *

><p>"... You're such an idiot," Ty hissed. He and Sky got beat up and left behind the school, "why did you talk back even though you knew, you couldn't beat them?"<p>

Sky was laying besides Ty, his nose had a trickle of blood coming out. "We're friends,"

Ty waited for Sky to keep talking but when he didn't, Ty got up and dusted himself off. "Thanks,"

"No problems, we better get going if we want to get there on time," Sky took a pair of sunglasses out of his bag and smiled when he saw that they weren't crushed.

"Where are we going?"

"To Jason's," Sky was met with Ty's face of complete confusion, "It's his 16th! we all promised the other day to go!"

"Oh, um... Can you just tell him that I couldn't go, I'll give you some money to buy him a present," Ty shuffled around,

"No. You are coming with me," Before words even started to form, Ty was dragged towards the bus station.

"You can let go now," Ty sighed and crossed his arms when Sky refused to let go, even when they had gotten on the bus and were given weird stares.

"We should have time to buy something... Even if it's just a card," Sky fiddled around with his wrist watch.

* * *

><p>A big 'Happy Birthday' banner was draped diagonally across Jason's window, "Your friends are a bit late, aren't they?" Jason's mother looked sadly out the window,<p>

"They're definitely coming, Sky probably got sidetracked... They'll just be a little late." Jason sat by the dinner table which held his birthday cake. Jason's mum eventually got up and left the room, Jason gave a small sigh.

'Just a little late'

'They're just a little late'

'Just a litt-'

"JASON OPEN DA DOOR!" Sky shouted from outside, Jason's face immediately lit up. Running past, and being semi-careful not to step on any balloons, Jason yanked open the door. "Took you long enough," Sky said as he dragged Ty into the house.

"I'm glade you could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world. Right Ty?" Sky nudged Ty forward,

"... Yeah... Here, happy birthday," Ty passed two small parcels to Jason,

"I'll open them after we eat the cake," Jason shook the larger packet which didn't make any sounds.

"Want to play some games?" Jason asked after leading Ty and Sky to his living room,

"I can't stay too long, I have to be home by-" Ty started, Sky very nearly tackled Ty to the ground to stop him from saying another word,

"It's okay Ty, your parents knows how special this day is and decided to let you stay out longer," Sky and Ty engaged in a silent debate for a few split seconds before Ty gave up and sat back onto the sofa. Sky sat next to him, Making sure that Ty won't try to just walk out. While the two was having this exchange, Jason set up a few board games. "I'm ready now, which one should we play first, we can also watch a movie if you want,"

The evening started off quite awkwardly, but soon the room was filled with laughter and shouts, "Jason, I think it's time for you to open your presents," Jason's mother turned off the lights and started to light each candle. Sky hurriedly dug Jason out of a mountain of pillows and cushions.

"Happy birthday to you~" They started to sing, Jason, Sky and Ty sat down around the dining table as Jason's mum placed a blue cake with white sprinkles on the table.

"Make a wish then," Sky playfully elbowed Jason in the chest as they finished singing their song, "make it a good one." Jason closed his eyes and upon opening them, blew out all the candles in one go. "Now you can't tease me for being the only fifteen-year-old out of us three," Jason smirked at Sky.

"Right, presents!" Ty said in what would be his 'cheery' voice and shoved three packages in front of Jason.

"I think you should open mine first," Ty said as a side note, "since it's probably the worst,"

Jason replied with a, "It won't be," before ripping open the medium package, "Thanks Ty," Jason held up a CD featuring his favourite band, opening his parents' presents next, he got a blue lava lamp. Lastly, he opened the smallest present that came from Sky. "Tickets?" Jason turned the two strips of paper, "Not just any tickets either, they're tickets to the Space Needle?"

Sky just laughed, "I guess you like them then?"

"Thanks guys, it means a lot," Jason scrunched some wrapping paper into a ball and chucked it at Sky, who retaliated by throwing it back,

"You're going to get it in the cake," Ty ducked as more paper joined the fight,

"The CAKE is a LIE!" Sky cried, the fight carried on for a short period of time before Jason' mum took him into the hall way for 'a talk'.

"Look what you did Sky," Ty half joked,

"What, you joined in too," Sky was just about to chuck another ball of paper at Ty when the slamming of a door made him drop the paper. "Jason?" Only his mother came back into the room, "I had to tell him, I thought this was a good time... What should I do?" She mumbled,

"What happened?" Ty asked,

"Jason... He was... Adopted," With that, Ty and Sky ran out the house after Jason.

* * *

><p>"JASON!" Sky shouted, Ty was once again rejected by the beep of voice mail. "Where would he be?" Sky ticked off all the places on his hands,<p>

"The last place would be the park." Ty answered Sky's question.

"There," Sky's voice fell cold and low. Jason apparently grabbed his blue hoodie before storming out. He's now sat on the park swing, slowly creaking backward and forwards. Before Ty could form a plan, Sky walked up to Jason and gave him a hard slap from the back, "If you want some to push you, just ask," Jason made a move to wipe away some tears.

"You, don't understand," Jason said in forced breaths,

"No, I don't." Sky sat down on a swing next to Jason and Ty started to speak, "Jason, there could be much worse situations that we could have ended up in," Ty then sat down on a third swing,

"At least the world didn't burn or the entire world got flooded." Ty went on,

"Yeah, imagine all the squids that would annoy you all day," Sky added, Jason smiled a little at this,

"Mind if we stay out here for a bit?" Jason's voice is much calmer now,

"As long as you need," Ty spoke for both himself and Sky. A period of silence followed. The sun ended it's journey across the sky, painting it a dull orange. A gentle breeze started, filling the air with whips of chills.

"D'you hear that buzzing?" Sky broke the fragile silence,

"What buzzing?" Ty pulled off his headphones, "Yeah, I hear it."

Jason was one step ahead, "Let's go investigate." The faint noise sound got louder, but not loud enough. So the trio had to stop and stay still to hear the mysterious sound. "I think I see something," Jason squatted down in the middle of a football field, it was long past seven and no-one was playing any more. Ty, with headphones around his neck, knelt down and placed his head sideways on the ground. "It must be underground," Jason concluded,

"Let's get digging then!" Sky cheerfully poked the ground with a stick,

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ty added, "We really should call the police or some other adult,"

"Aww, c'mon Ty, what the worst that could happen?" Jason started to hammer the ground with a fist-sized rock. Ty had a look of 'I'm going to regret this later' but still helped shift dirt out the way.

The world seemed to freeze in place, Sky noticed that birds in the sky stopped flapping. They just stayed still. Jason uncovered a small piece of purple rock, "I think it's this that's making the noise," Giving it a small shake, Jason passed it to Ty.

"It just looks like a bit of a rock to me..." Ty stopped in mid sentence.

"Ty what's wrong?" Sky waved a hand at Ty, but his friend did not answer. "Jason, I'm startled." Sky moved towards his other friend. He too was frozen. Jason's stare was fixed on something in the sky. "Please don't joke around like this." Sky took a sharp intake of breath and looked up.

The sky, which was now a fluid navy blue, was breaking up. Like the squares on a chess board. One by one, each square was forcefully torn from the world to show a shade of lightly rusted orange. "Guys, say something." Sky had a dangerously rising level of panic in his voice. "Jason, snap out of it!" Sky walked around, the chess board eventually caught up with Sky. By now it had devoured more than half of the world. Sky walked in reverse until he, Jason and Ty was standing on the only remaining tile of chess board. Bracing himself for some form of pain, Sky closed his eyes and shielded his face as much as he could.

"... Where could we be though?"

"If I knew, I would've told you already."

Sky stirred, clenching his fists tightly. "Sky? Are you awake?" Sky recognised this voice as Jason's.

"Thank god, I thought you were in a coma or something." This was Ty. Forcing his eyes open, Sky had to immediately close them again. Blinking more, shapes started forming in his vision. "Jason? Ty?" the names came out as hoarse whispers.

"Yeah, it's us,"

Sky glanced around, they were in between some buildings. In the middle of a road. It was day, or maybe just really light, Learning from his mistake, Sky looked up with his hand covering his eyes from most of the direct rays of light. The buildings had smashed windows, everything was covered in a thick layer of dusk and mud.

"What happened?" Sky rubbed his temple and attempted to get up. Jason helped Sky up and froze again. "Don't do that, it's creeping me out!" Sky looked around.

'It's not possible'

Ty noticed too and saw what made Jason have the reaction he did. A body was pined onto a rotten plank of wood. The head was not quite cut off, so it swayed in the wind. From the abdomen down, was grey bones, flesh cleanly taken off.

A growl brought Sky back to his senses. A single green man-like creature was shuffling towards them. Ty breathed out the next few words, "It's not a zombie...

Is it?"


	2. New Land

Chapter 2: New Land

Sky was paralysed to the spot. Ty's legs were twitching, not knowing if he should run away or stay. No-one dared to make a single sound. Jason released a breath of air that he just realised he had held, the supposed zombie took one, shuffling step towards them. "Sky, I'm startled," Jason whispered out. His decision to speak couldn't have been make at a worse time. The monster seemed to have made up it's mind and shuffled even faster towards the trio. "On three, we all run towards that building," Ty mumbled,

Sky took one glance at the other two and shouted, "THREE!" All at once, the trio leapt towards the mossy, wooden door. In one swift motion, Sky yanked open the door and closed it after he allowed the other two in. "..." Jason's breathing was shaky, he tried to turn on a light but the switch was rotted and the bulb was missing. Thankfully, the building was quite well lit, despite having half it's windows barricaded.

A soft thud became a continuous knock, the monster was trying to force it's way in through the door. "Ty, get that lamp," Sky motioned with his eyes, forgetting the fact that he was wearing shades. When Ty brought over said lamp, Sky finally eased his grip off of the door knob and propped the lamp against the door.

"I... Is that really what I think it?" Jason was lightly trembling,

"I don't know," Ty looked down, "We need to get out of here, find a way back home."

"I'm gonna look around, see if there's anything we can use." Sky said as he made his way upstairs. Each wooden floor board creaked as Sky moved on and off them. Opening the first door on his left, Sky saw a small single bed, the carpet was a faded pink. Littering the carpet was a layer of dolls and stuffed animals. "Well this isn't creepy at all." Sky breathed, just barely audible. Closing the door, Sky bumped into a body, which was now standing behind him. Jumping in terror, he raised a fist to hopefully fend off whatever was in his way.

"Woah! Calm down Sky, it's me." Ty held up two hands to form a weak shield.

"Sorry Ty, I'm kinda jumpy today." Sky glance around, "Where's Jason?"

"Downstairs, he's searching the kitchen 'n' stuff." Given a somewhat plausible answer, Sky continued to open another door. A blue cage with a single dark blue spider spinning frantically inside it. "Ty? What in the world is THAT?" Sky jumped back, nearly pushing Ty back out the room.

Without making a sound, three of the same blue spiders came out of thin air, except that they were more than a meter in width and charged at Ty and Sky. "RUN," Sky screeched, "Jason! Get out the house!"

When Sky and Ty reached the bottom of the stairs, they had another nasty surprise. The zombie like creature had broken into the house, the lamp lay smashed across the carpet. Clenching his teeth, Ty punched the zombie in the chest. This moved it out the way for the duo to run to the kitchen. "Jason, grab what you can. We're leaving!" Sky picked up one of the three backpacks that Jason managed to pack. It was sadly light, meaning that Jason didn't find much, that was of use.

From all the noise they made, the three spiders came hissing into the kitchen, the half rotten zombie trailed behind. "I'll run and distract them, you two run through the door." Sky was using his 'absolutely-no-arguing tone'. Sky then shouted and lead the monsters back into the living room.

Jason made an attempt to jump through the kitchen window, with the help of Ty, Jason landed safely on the ground. As Ty climbed through, a single spider had somehow crept up behind Jason. "Jason! Behind you!" In his hurry, Ty's arm was smashed against a shard of glass. Jason was alerted to the warning but still couldn't move in time. The spider bit him hard, so hard in fact that Jason could swear that he heard the sound of his leg cracking. With a stomp from Ty's left foot, the spider gave one west screech and collapsed. Jason sat down, the pain wasn't there at all. In fact he felt perfectly normal if it wasn't for the fact that his veins had started to adopt a slimy green.

"I managed to trap them in the house, we need to get moving." Sky came out the house, a rusty spade in one hand.

"Sky, I don't think that Jason can stand." Jason's eyes were wide in panic. His breathing became rushed.

"The sun looks like it's about to set and I don't want to find out what will happen then." Following these words, Sky took Jason on his back. With a whispered grunt, he set off at a slow jog. Ty lagged a few paces behind. Their destination was the apartment block, maybe 100 meters towards the setting sun.

Jason was resting on a moth-eaten sofa, Ty still trying to gather what ever seemed useful. "No water, gas or electricity," he parked himself next to Jason, "I don't think anyone had been here for a long while."

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Jason's voice was laboured, the green had now spread to his entire right leg. "We need to do something about that leg." Ty chucked another tin over his shoulder, this one was labelled 'sausages'. The content was missing so the can fell to the pile of similar metal-ware. "Ty we need to fix that cut of yours as well, it's still bleeding." Sky used the back of his hand to test Jason's forehead, "Jason, you're burning!"

"I checked the medicine cabinet, there should be some fever pills left." Ty rushed the short five meter walk towards said cabinet. "I'm afraid that there's no water to go with it."

Jason gulped down the pill, Sky started to bandage Ty's arm when a soft thud was heard. "What was that?" Sky said and looked towards the door, quickly tying a not on Ty's bandage. Letting a few seconds pass and another thud was heard, confirming the first noise. "I'm going to take a look," Ty crossed into the hallway which lead to the front door. They thought it was best to climb all seven floors to the top apartments.

"Sky? Get Jason into the bedroom. Do it now!" Ty then half sprinted back and tugged Jason to get him up.

"What Ty? What did you see?" Sky supported Jason's other side. Ty's face was mixture of horror, fear and even anger. The main bedroom was an absolute mess, clothes were distributed to every inch of the floor, the designers also thought it was a good idea to have an inside window which showed the hallway and the front door.

"Ty wha-"

"Shut up Sky!" Ty snapped, Sky could barely count the handful of times in which Ty did this. The thudding became more impatient, soon becoming a hammering clock. Time slowed down when a splinter of the wooden door sailed past the window, though the window was not dire tell facing the door, Sky could still see a rotten green hand trying to reach in.

"I can-"

"No Sky. There's nothing you can do at this point." Ty sat down next to Jason on the king sized bed. "Looks like this is where it all ends."

"Don't be stupid Ty, there's still another ten or so chapters to go, so we're definitely gonna live." Sky peered outside, debating whether or not they could make a run for it.

"What did you just say?" Ty gave Sky a puzzled look,

"I didn't say anything." Sky began to have a little concern for his friend's mental health.

As Sky took his eyes off the door, a deformed face appeared and cracked the window. Sky gave a high pitched, squeal of terror and backed towards the bed.

"If this is a dream, now would be a good time to wake up." Jason still had the breath to joke.

"It will be fine, maybe we secretly wondered onto a horror movie set or something." Sky could hide the cracking of his voice. Was this the end?

_Bling Bling_

_Bling Bling_

The distant echoing of a telephone was heard. "I thought that all electricity was gone." Ty eyed Sky, the zombies became attracted to this new fascinating sound, turned and left. Only a rogue few decided to stubbornly stay behind. Out of the reminding two, one eventually wondered off. A steel wire zoomed and wrapped itself around the head of the remaining one. Catching the end of a table, the zombie was slammed against the wall. The owner of this while soon became apparent, A brunette, who looked to be in his teens walk into the room carrying the end of the wire, he gave the wire a light tug and it sliced straight through the skull and flesh, severing the top half of the zombie's head.

His brown eyes didn't falter in the slightest even when some of the blood splattered on the walls and ground. Despite wearing a normal hoodie, his lower face was concealed entirely by a purple scarf.

"H... Hello?" Sky wasn't sure how to approach the stranger. He didn't look too friendly. Jason coughed loudly, the veins on his leg bulged dangerously. "What happened to your friend?" His voice was slightly muffled by the scarf.

"He was bitten by this massive spider." Before Sky had time to say more the stranger walked into the room and tapped Ty on the arm, "Was it a zombie?"

"This? Ah umm... No it was some glass." Ty was mesmerised by the still body of the zombie.

"You better come with me if you want to not die." He took a few steps away before going toward Jason and handing him a red vile. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Sky was the first to regain his composure, "Thanks, I'm Sky and that's Jason and Ty."

The boy hesitated for a moment before replying, "I'm Seto."

After getting Jason to his feet, Ty and Sky stayed by this side to support him. Seto lead the way. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon, painting the sky a dull orange.

"What's with the scarf?" Ty asked, it was slightly awkward dragging Jason like a rag doll,

"This? Oh it's just so I don't swallow any zombie blood and turn..." Ty wasn't entirely convinced but he thought against asking again, after all this person did just save their lives. "You're not from around here?" Seto said as a question more than a statement,

"No we were in the park-"

"My god." Seto stopped in his tracks and turned towards Sky, "You mean you just got here?" Sky had no idea what was happening, was no-one sane here after all.

"I'm sorry, that must have been weird. What I meant was... Actually I have no idea how to word it." Seto chuckled slightly and Ty gave Sky a disapproving glance.

"This guy is bad news,"

"But that stuff he gave Jason seemed to make him better, we need to find out if he can cure Jason." Sky eventually decided to just piggy back Jason so the walk was faster.

"The road is fairly clean tonight, I had hoped for some more mobs," Seto muttered, "That's what we call the monsters, by the way."

Sky paid barely any attention to Seto's explanation, he can just ask Ty later. He never thought about it until now; they were stuck in this world.

They might never leave.

They might die.

"Sky," Ty elbowed Sky painfully, "We're stopping here for the night."

"I'm going to gather some firewood. Keep his leg at an angle." Sky took note of his surrounding, which consisted of a single lane road (which they had been following) and a line of trees which laced the left side of the road while the right was a barren farmland.

"Hang in there Jason." Ty did as Seto said and sat Jason by the pavement with his leg on it.

"How are you Ty?" Sky made an awful attempt at starting a conversation.

"Fine." Exhaustion was clear in his voice, "Here." Ty handed Sky a small piece of purple rock.

"Isn't this the rock that took us here?" Sky was nearly shouting, "You had it the entire time?"

"I didn't realise it until we were in the apartment. It was in my back pocket."

Jason, who was laying on his back had also produced a shard of the same rock and with a shaking hand, gave it to Sky.

"Does that mean?" Sky reached into his back pocket. There it was. A third piece of the rock.

"What does it mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not even gonna make an excuse, I was lazy and didn't bother to update.**

**Merry Christmas to any reading this at Christmas and umm hi to anyone that's reading this at any other time...**


End file.
